FBI Facilities
Facilities Is within the FBI facilities that some major events take place. The FBI building is also the team's headquarters where they monitor and investigate events connected to Jane's tattoos and threatening situations that endanger the lives of citizens. SIOC SIOC stands for Strategic Information and Operations Center and it's a main area showed on the show inside of the FBI building given exclusively to the Critical Incident Response Group lead by Kurt Weller. It's also where the team usually gather for a briefing during their latest case regarding Jane Doe's tattoos and where the suspects are taken for further questioning. Even though the members of Kurt's team are the main agents leading Jane's investigation, there are several FBI agents who work at the facility in other independent cases. Bethany Mayfair, Kurt Weller, Patterson and Robert Borden have separate offices, which in Borden's case was used for counseling, primarily with Jane Doe to help her with her lost memories. SIOC it's located in the 13th floor. Lab Special facility equipped with highly advanced technology in computers run by Patterson, Head of the Forensic Unit, and her scientific crew. Patterson was assigned to scan and decode Jane's tattoos from where she and her team were able to capture hundreds of numeric sequences and phrases in two dozen of different languages. All of this data was fed to a database personally designed by her that cross-references the tattoo's info with every information system the FBI has access to; this allows Patterson and her crew get alerts every time some new information matches actual and real events. Is in Patterson's lab where most of the tattoo intel is given to the team when a tattoo is finally decoded, it's also the place where the team is briefed about a suspect and the current case the tattoo is pointing to. The room is equipped with several flat screens that allow the display of several information simultaneously, it also has a technologically advanced touchscreen atop of a counter that gives the team an easy way to browse information. *'Mayor event:' Jane and Weller fight against the Akaddian in order to save Zapata’s life. Jane remembers a dream she had the night before and is able to imitate the movements from her counterpart: Remi. Weller kills the Akaddian the same way Remi killed Jane in the dream. Interrogation Room When suspects are located by a tattoo alert on Patterson's database, they are taken to the interrogation room in order to get relevant information that could help the team on their investigations. It's a wide and bight room with white walls that lacks of furniture except for a table and a couple of chairs. All the interrogations held in the room are recorded and surveilled by FBI agents from behind a two way mirror glass. Both in [[Woe Has Joined|'Woe Has Joined']] as well as in [[Erase Weary Youth|'Erase Weary Youth']] the interrogation room was used to conduct a polygraph test on Jane Doe and the team respectively, in the latter, Jonas Fischer conducted the test in order to find a mole within the FBI belonging to a Russian cell. His evidence purposefully pointed to Jane to accuse her of being the mole instead of him. Psychiatric Office This room was frequently visited by Jane Doe for her daily/weekly appointments with Dr. Borden in order to help her cope with her lost memories. Once it was discovered that she was Taylor Shaw, Weller attended to her appointments to provide information about her childhood and personal life. All members of the team must attend a designated weekly appointment, however they’re only shown on their sessions when a significant event in their lives take place. *After David Wagner was killed, Patterson was shown attending to one of her appointments with Borden. *Once Bill Weller’s illness worsened his health, Weller unwillingly attended to his appointment where he was asked about his personal life, to which he answered evasively. When Jane came back to the FBI from the CIA, she would also visit Borden's office to overcome her time at the CIA's black site and get some advice regarding her rejection from the members of the team. *'Major Event:' Patterson found a bug hidden in the office left there by Nas to listen to Jane's sessions. Category:Locations